Aang up at Bat
by Angelic Land
Summary: Gym class with Aang and Zuko. Aang has a major crush on Zuko. Little does he know, Zuko might be feeling the same exact way. ZUKAANG (Zuko x Aang) Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

The weather was getting nicer, so Iroh put some tables and chairs outside of his tea shop for the customers, and of course for his nephew, Zuko, and his friends.

It was Monday morning, and Aang was really tired from staying up too late over the weekend. He had been feeling really down about his crush lately. He couldn't even get enough sleep anymore due to his fear of rejection. This wasn't just any ordinary kind of crush, of course.

Aang's first class was gym, and Zuko happened to be in it as well. He came over to Aang and said,

"Morning! Are you feeling any better since last week?" Aang didn't look so happy at the moment, but he was glad that Zuko seemed to care about him.

"I'm okay for now," Aang said beginning to smile.

"That's good; you had me worried for a little while," Zuko replied. He did seem to notice that Aang wasn't himself.

Then, the baseball game that the class was going to play began. Aang was afraid that he would miss the ball and strike out when it was his turn, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone, especially Zuko.

When it was Zuko's turn, he hit a home run on his first swing, and Aang gave him a high five. No matter what it was that Zuko did, Aang was always in amazement.

"Nice job," Aang said.

"It was nothing much," said Zuko.

Next, it was Aang's turn up at bat. The sun was strong, and he had to squint to see the pitcher. Aang took his first swing and missed.

"Strike one!"

He missed his second one too.

"Strike two!"

Finally, it was Aang's last chance to hit the ball and impress Zuko. He stood firmly gripping the dirt with his sneakers and he held the bat with an iron grip. The pitcher threw the ball and Aang locked his position onto his target.

_Crack! _Aang hit the ball with so much force that it went way into the outfield. It was a home run! Aang was so excited that he forgot to drop the bat until he was more than halfway to first base.

When Aang got back to the bench where Zuko and the rest of his team were sitting, they all cheered.

"That was awesome!" Zuko shouted.

"Thanks," said Aang.

"Hey, your face is a little red, I hope you didn't strain yourself too much with that run," said Zuko.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away, and the weather is getting really warm too," Aang added.

He couldn't tell if he was winded from running, or that he was blushing because Zuko complemented him.

...

When it was time to have lunch, everyone met at Iroh's tea shop. Today, there was a new face at the lunch table. It was Mai. She had come to town to visit Zuko, or rather to tell him something. She seemed cross. She was definitely angry about something. What everyone had been predicting for a while is what happened.

Mai decided to announce to the whole group that she was breaking up with Zuko. Her excuse was that she had found another boyfriend at her new private school.

"Zuko, your such a jerk! Why did I ever even think of giving you the time of day? You haven't called me in months!" Mai hissed.

Zuko didn't respond because he was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

After Mai had left, Zuko admitted that he wasn't really very upset.

"She was way too bossy, and to be honest, I wasn't really interested in her anyway," Zuko said.

"Wow. That happened so fast," said Katara.

"You aren't even phased in the slightest?" Toph asked.

"Not really," said Zuko. "I haven't talked to her since last summer, anyway," he added.

"Actually, I'm thinking of going for a completely different person this time," Zuko said, as he met Aang's glance.

R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

When their eyes met, they both blushed a deep red. Everyone else at the table, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, all turned their heads in utter confusion. Then, as they seemed to understand what was going on, a long silence fell over the lunch table. Everyone began eating their food again, and hardly a word was spoken for the rest of the lunch hour.

Zuko didn't know what to do. Neither did Aang.

First of all, Aang had absolutely no idea that Zuko actually might have feelings for him, and now that everyone was onto their situation, it was even worse. Aang didn't want anyone to know that he had a crush on Zuko. He knew that they wouldn't accept him for who he truly was.

On the other hand, Zuko didn't want anyone to know about him either, but due to his badly timed glance at Aang, everyone else was aware that something might be going on between the two.

...

The next day at lunch was more or less, a disaster. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all ditched Aang and Zuko and didn't come to the tea shop.

When Aang and Zuko decided that their friends weren't going to show up at the usual meeting place, the two of them walked over to Iroh's together. Both Aang and Zuko felt extreme awkwardness, but they had managed to keep a normal conversation about school going while they walked.

When they entered the tea shop, Iroh said,

"Hello Zuko, hello Aang, where are the rest of your friends?"

"I don't know," replied Aang and Zuko in sync. They both looked at each other and gulped.

"What's going on?" Iroh asked in a concerned voice. "Please sit down."

"Well... um... I guess from the fact that the guys ditched us... I'm thinking they're mad at us?" Zuko said trying to sound convincing, but was completely showing that he was a bad liar.

As they had their conversation, Aang was sitting right beside them, but he didn't know what to do. He looked down at his shoes and tried not to focus on anything in particular to try to act as normal as he could, although he too was obviously bad at hiding things.

"Okay you two. I can see that you really don't want to tell me about whatever happened, but I am here to help you. Just remember that," reassured Iroh.

Aang finally spoke after remaining quiet the whole time. "We need to talk a few things over before we can really decide on what to do about our friends."

"Well, good luck," said Iroh smiling. Obviously, he was unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

"I don't want to see my nephew and his friends unhappy."

...

After visiting Iroh at the tea shop, both Zuko and Aang didn't go back to school like they were supposed to. They had a much more important relationship to clarify.

"Let's walk down to the beach," suggested Aang.

They weren't saying anything, but they both knew that they were about to have an emotional moment.

When the two of them got to the beach, they sat down in front of a tall bulkhead facing the water.

When they were both settled, Zuko pulled Aang into a close hug. As this happened, a single tear began to roll down the avatar's cheek.

It was a tear of relief and a tear of joy, but it was also a tear shed from all the time he had spent in fear that Zuko would reject him for the way he felt.

Aang was so happy to finally be in his love's arms.

After their powerful embrace, before either of them could even think of anything else, they both said,

"I love you," in sync with each other.

Like it was a vital impulse, Aang and Zuko's lips found each other instantly. Neither of them wanted to let go. Ever.

When they finally moved away from each other, they sat down; as close as they could be, and laced their fingers together.

They could hear the sea and feel the gentle waves lapping at the shore beneath their feet.

...

Little did they know, Mai was still around, and she'd been following Zuko ever since the moment she turned her back on him in Iroh's tea shop. She was sitting in a fancy car in the beach parking lot, watching the entire scene.

Even after seeing how passionate they were for each other, Mai's heart was blacker than the darkest depths of the Earth, and she truly couldn't care about anyone else except for herself.

"That fucking QUEER!" Mai was already filled with rage, but she had no idea that her 'x' boyfriend would turn out to be gay.

"I'm going to do something about this, Zuko... Just you wait," Mai said, still sitting in her car.

R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

As Zuko and Aang were cuddled up together by the shore, Mai was plotting and planning her every move, with every bad intention she could think of.

"I know!" Mai said to herself insightfully, "I'll go find the rest of Zuko's bratty little friends and we'll see what _they _think of this."

Mai started her car and drove off to look for Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

...

As the sun went down, it was beginning to get dark, so Aang and Zuko decided to head home.

"I'll walk you home," said Zuko.

"No, you don't have to, Zuko," said Aang politely. He really _did_ want Zuko to walk him home, though.

"I want to, Aang. Because I love you."

"Oh, alright. I'd actually love it if you'd walk me home." Aang was glowing with happiness.

He had finally gotten through to his love, even though he realized it at an inconvenient time, but he had discovered that Zuko actually felt the same way towards him. When he thought it through, Aang really didn't care about his friends knowing about him and Zuko. Even if they hated him for it. The only thing that truly mattered to Aang was that he and Zuko were in love, and most of all, they were happy together.

As they walked, it was getting even darker. Aang was actually glad that he was holding hands with Zuko, not only because he loved him, but also because he was a little bit scared of the dark.

"Are you alright, Aang? You seem like you're afraid of something," Zuko asked.

"No, I'm alright, but only because you're here with me. Otherwise, I'd be really afraid of the dark," Aang answered.

Zuko kissed Aang on the top of the head as they continued to walk.

Out of the blue, Aang and Zuko were both knocked off of their feet.

"Ow!" Said Aang, in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed Zuko.

It was getting late, so they thought no one else was around. There wasn't anything that they could have tripped on, so they didn't know how it was possible to just fall unexpectedly.

"It almost felt like the ground moved for a second," said Zuko.

Nonetheless, Toph was standing behind a nearby wall and had bended the pavement just enough to make Aang and Zuko fall flat on their faces. Unfortunately, it wasn't only Toph lurking in the shadows. Behind her were Katara and Sokka, and they were _not_ happy.

The three of them stepped out into the street where they could be seen.

"Aang, how could you do something like this?" Said Katara pleadingly, giving Aang a last chance to redeem himself.

"I don't love you, Katara. I never did. I thought you were the one for me, but you weren't. I was confused for a very long time, but now I've found _exactly_ what I was looking for," said Aang, now standing.

Katara was speechless for a moment. She was now in tears, but only for a brief second. Her eyes had suddenly changed from being filled with care to being filled with hate as she glared at Aang.

"You're not going to get away with this, avatar," added Sokka. "Anyone who hurts my sister is going to pay. Big time!"

Zuko pulled Aang closer to him, and just as they were going to bolt, an approaching car put their escape to a complete stop. Mai stepped out of it holding a handgun.

"Give me the Avatar, Zuko!" Demanded Mai.

"Why do you even want him, anyway?" Asked Zuko defensively.

"Why?! How could you even say that, Zuko?! Since you've pretty much abandoned me, why would I want you to be moving on to someone else?! And another _guy_ while you're at it! Could you be any more insane, Zuko?!"

At this Point, Mai was raging far beyond furiousness; she had Zuko by the collar, and she had her gun pointed at Aang.

"If you don't give me the Avatar, I'm going to kill him here and now! I'll kill you while I'm at it as well!" Screamed Mai.

"Just let her take me," pleaded Aang. "Its the only choice we have," he added.

"I can't let her take you away from me!" Said Zuko. "I love you, and I never want us to be apart, Aang."

"You'd better make up your minds quickly!" Mai raged.

"You know what, I'll make this decision for you!" Katara interjected. She yanked Zuko away from Mai to let her grab Aang.

"I've got you now!" Yelled Mai. "Now look who's got the Avatar, Zuko!" Said Mai, beginning to laugh evilly.

She threw Aang into the back of her car and drove off, while Katara, Sokka, and Toph tied up Zuko with a metal cable.

...

As Mai got farther and farther away from town, Aang couldn't even speak. He had his hands and feet tied together, and his mouth was taped shut. "I'm taking you very, very far from here, Avatar!"

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

As Mai drove off with Aang, Katara and the other two were taking care of Zuko. They had him tied up and his mouth was taped shut as well. The three of them were taking Zuko back to Azula where she could do what she pleases with him. Azula had a history of being Zuko's least favorite person.

"I knew I should never have trusted you, Zuko, but I never would've imagined that you'd turn out to be a little fag," growled Katara.

"Aang was supposed to be MINE!" she yelled, actually beginning to wipe away more angry tears.

"We've just talked with Azula, and she's more than ready to have you home," said Toph, deviously.

"Yeah, your sister is going to treat you _real _well when she sees you," added Sokka.

"C'mon! Let's go you guys!" Said Katara, pressingly.

Katara and Sokka had borrowed their dad's pickup. They heaved the banished prince into the bed, and sped off.

...

As the night grew even later, it was now nearly midnight. Mai pulled the car into an empty lot with an old wooden building looming on the other side. From what he could see, it appeared to be an old hotel. There were voices coming from inside it. Mai got out of the car and dragged Aang into the ominous old structure. It had a foul scent in the air. Two men and a woman appeared from another room.

"Here he is. What do you think?" Asked Mai. "He's the Avatar," she added.

"He's actually even better than we'd imagined, right guys?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to treat him _well,_" said one of the men.

"Definitely," said the other, slyly.

"I told you so. Thanks for suggesting this place. I was trying to think of a good punishment for the little runt. Do you know what he did?"

"You said something about your boyfriend... and how this kid stole him from you? It sounds pretty ridiculous, to me," said the woman.

"Yes. He stole _my_ boyfriend! How could he just switch from dating a _girl_ to dating a _boy_?" Explained Mai. "That's just plain crazy!"

"I don't know there, miss. We'll give him the 'treatment' for ya," said the first man.

"He'll be a great asset to our business," the woman added.

"Alright, I'll leave him here and you can do as you please with him," said Mai as she turned and started back towards her car.

...

Meanwhile, Aang was sitting in a wooden chair listening to the conversation. He had absolutely no idea what they were planning to do with him. He had several different ideas, but he wasn't sure about any of them. All Aang could hope for was that what he was going through was nothing but a bad dream that he was going to wake up from it soon.

After talking to each other out on the porch, the three people came back inside. The woman untied Aang's feet and ordered him to follow her. She led him downstairs into the basement. It was a big space with dim lighting. There were a few beds, a wheelchair or two, and lots of chairs. Scattered across the room were about five other teenagers around Aang's age.

As Aang looked around, he noticed that most of the kids were missing limbs. There were three boys and two girls. One of the girls was missing a leg, the other was missing a foot and a hand. Two of the boys were missing their arms and the other appeared not to be missing anything. All of them stared into the space blankly, like they were hardly conscious.

After analyzing the room, Aang was terrified. Only to make it worse, he spotted what looked like an operating area; some sort of lab where amputation could take place. There were dozens of scalpels varying in size.

The woman sat Aang down in a chair and took a few pictures of him. After that, she went over to her computer and began to upload them. It looked like some sort of advertisement.

"Pretty soon, you won't even know who you are, bud," said the woman. "We'll drug you up and you won't feel a thing. You're gonna fetch us some big money."

Aang's mouth was still taped shut, but the look of terror was stricken across his face. He couldn't even imagine what was going to happen next.

R&R :D


	5. Chapter 5

I thank those who have reviewed so far! EverleafOwl especially. Go R&R her story! ;) Thank you Logan for reviewing also! Make a darn profile already!

...

Meanwhile, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were nearing Azula's house. Zuko was still tied down in the bed of the truck.

"What do you think Azula will do to him first?" Asked Toph.

"I don't know, maybe she'll use him for target practice when she's playing darts," said Sokka.

"Would you two just shut up and let me drive this thing?!" Yelled Katara.

"Woah, cool it, sis. I thought you were the one who had this idea in the first place," said Sokka.

"Yes, it was my idea, but all I want to happen to Zuko is for him to be dead, and Azula is the only person I know who would kill him willingly!" Katara declared. "I doubt she'll prolong the process by playing childish games with him."

Zuko could hear what they were saying, so he was actually pretty scared. He knew how powerful Azula had gotten over the years. She could definitely beat him with her blue flames. Zuko was worried for Aang also. He had no idea where he was, but he _did_ know that Mai was not one to forgive people very easily.

As the group approached Azula's mansion, they could see how creepy the place was. It had sparse greenery and there were jagged rocks all over. It appeared that nothing had changed since Zuko had last visited, unfortunately.

When Katara pulled the truck into the driveway, Azula was standing on the porch with fire in her hands!

"Where is he?" Azula asked.

"Right here," Katara said, dragging Zuko out of the pickup by the collar.

"Oh, Zuzu, you look darling. Too bad I'm going to kill you!" Azula said beginning to cackle loudly.

Katara went over to Azula and whispered, "Make sure he's dead. The fucking queer also upset your friend Mai very much, you know."

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll take care of him," Azula said as she grinned, increasing the size of her blue flames. Her rage was clearly showing also.

Shortly after their little conversation, the three friends left the banished prince in the care of the wicked Azula... Or at least she _was_ wicked...

The first thing she did was untie her brother.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"Just come inside and sit down. I want to talk to you," she insisted.

Zuko followed Azula inside, still very confused about what was going on. He could already tell that something was different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Could she have changed? _Zuko thought._  
_

When they were both inside, sitting in Azula's living room overlooking the fiery sea, Zuko asked,

"Where are all your servants?"

"I fired them," she replied. "I can manage on my own, so I don't need to put people out anymore than I already have," she added.

"Th-thats so unlike you. This had better not be any kind of trick!" Zuko stated.

"Zuko, I'm not going to kill you. I know I told Katara I would, but I can't." Azula admitted.

"B-but why? You've wanted to kill me ever since father banished me," Zuko asked.

"Do you really love Aang, Zuko? Do you really _love _him?" Azula asked sincerely.

"I do. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I would do anything to just be with him, Azula. I love him so much." Zuko was speaking very seriously and passionately, and he was careful choosing each word. "My relationship with Mai was a complete illusion. But, you still haven't answered my question: Why aren't you going to kill me?"

"You've finally found true love, Zuko. I can tell. I couldn't kill you. It wouldn't even be possible. You're my brother and I love you," Azula said. "I-I'm so sorry I've treated you so horribly over the past few years. There's nothing I could do to ever make up for that," she said.

Zuko went over and gave Azula a hug. It was something he hadn't done since he was just a little boy. Azula didn't even know how to react at first, but she hugged him right back as soon as she realized that Zuko understood her.

"Zuko... I'm so sorry," Azula said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I was wrong to have treated you the way I did. That's why I decided to start fresh by taking care of myself and not using the people of the Fire Nation to serve me. I can't believe I was so selfish." Azula was speaking from her heart. It was as clear as day that she truly _had _changed. For the better. It showed in her eyes. They had softened, and they were no longer full of rage.

"I don't know why it took me so long to realize," she added.

"Its okay, Azula," Zuko said.

"Zuko, true love is very special. I've never experienced it myself, though. I don't even know how to love someone anymore, but you've helped me realize where I went wrong. Please take care of Aang. If you truly love him, you'll fight for him. You'll do anything to have him back in your arms," Azula said.

"But, things like this do happen; bumps in the road. That's when you should be able to turn to your family for help. I'm here for you, and I'll help you get Aang back. Mai has sent him to a very bad place. Very, very bad, I'm afraid."

"What?! We need to leave-NOW!" Exclaimed Zuko.

"Let's go catch an avatar!" Azula shouted.

...

_So you've finally learned to love, Zuko,_ Azula thought as she actually began to smile; a smile from the heart.

R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

Once Zuko and Azula were on the road, they plugged in the address of the place where Aang was being held into the GPS. Since Azula still had a connection with Mai, she had told her what she had done with Aang. Mai was still completely unaware that Azula had changed her ways.

...

In the meantime, Aang was being exposed to the most horrifying experience of his life. When all was quiet and the three adults were upstairs, Aang tried to talk to the other kids. It didn't really work, though. All but one of them were so heavily drugged that they could no longer speak and they could no longer focus on anything. They just sat there with blank expressions. They were pale and almost looked dead. The only one who Aang noticed that could still interact with people was the boy who appeared to have no missing limbs.

"What is this place?" Aang asked the boy.

"Its a bad place. A business where they'll cut your arms and legs off and sell them," replied the boy.

"That's horrible! I can't believe someone would actually do this to people. We're not merchandise!" Aang said, expressing his concern.

"I know. For some reason, the drugs haven't affected me. I pretend that they have, but as you can see, I am still able to communicate, unlike the others here," the boy said. "It was real sad watching them all deteriorate. I can remember when all of them could still talk and interact with each other. Now, they're more or less, lifeless."

"Oh my gosh! That must have been like living through a nightmare," exclaimed Aang.

"I know," said the boy. " I remember when all of them had their hands and feet still attached as well. The worst part was watching them take one of us away, and then seeing him or her come back with a piece missing," he added.

"I was wondering... You aren't missing anything, are you?" Asked Aang.

"I'm not missing anything on the outside," the boy confirmed.

"Oh no! What did they take out of you?"

"They take my blood. On a normal basis, one isn't supposed to give blood more than once every few months, I think," said the boy. "But they take a few bags each week from me. I'm pretty sure I won't be around for much longer. Every time they extract more blood, I get weaker and weaker."

"You poor thing!" Aang cried. "What do they do with your blood?"

"Just like they do with everyone's belongings here; they sell it. They make lots of money. I snooped around on their website while no one was looking just to see," explained the boy.

"That isn't right of them at all," Aang declared.

"Of course its not, but what can we do? The rest of us aren't even capable of communicating any longer, and they lock the doors. Besides, we're in the basement and there aren't any windows that we could simply break out of. Even a bender couldn't break through these walls. I hate to sound so negative, but there's really nothing we can do. We're trapped."

It was true. Aang had tried with all his might to pierce through with his various bending techniques, but the barricades were made of something impenetrable.

"We'll find a way out! I know it. Someone very special to me is out there and he'll come and save me! I know it! And once he does, I'll help free you and the others," Aang said still in denial that he was going to be kept here for much longer.

"Its nice to imagine that, but think of it this way: Does your friend _know_ where you are right now? Even if he does, who knows what condition you'll be in by the time he gets here?!" The boy was defeating all the hope that Aang still held onto.

"You're right. Zuko couldn't possibly know where I am. We were both separated. To tell you the truth, I don't even know where _he _is. I love him, and thats all that matters. If I die here, I can at least say that I _had _a good life," Aang sighed. "I guess it would take a miracle to get us out of this place."

"There, there, I know its horrible here, but at least you're thinking realistically now," said the boy trying to make light of the situation.

"Its not funny!" Aang yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry," said the boy.

"What is your name, anyway?" Asked Aang.

"Ivor, and yours?" he asked.

"Aang."

"Hmm, I've never heard that name before. Its interesting," said Ivor.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," said Aang. "Thats probably the last thing you needed."

"Its okay, I'm just sorry you're here, and I'm sorry for crushing your hopes," Ivor said.

"No, I needed that. Otherwise, I would still be thinking that help is coming our way," Aang replied.

"I really hope I don't have to see you suffer the same fate as everyone else has here, Aang. I don't know if I could bear watching another human deteriorate being be ripped apart by these awful people," he added as his face began to get pale.

"Ivor! Snap out of it! Stay focused!" Aang was trying to help Ivor to the best of his ability. The sickly boy was fading fast.

"Aang... I'm okay. I get really weak like this every once in a while, but I've been getting worse and worse. Just don't let me turn into a zombie. Please." Ivor's voice was nearly a whisper, but he seemed to be alright. For now.

Little did Aang know, Help was on the way, but time was running out.

All of a sudden, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the woman came down. She began preparing the operating tools and she had some diagrams set out on her table.

"You're next, kiddo," she said to Aang with an evil grin.

R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Azula told Zuko where Aang was, he was really freaked out, and he wanted to get Aang as far away as he could from that place.

"I just hope no one has done anything to him yet," said Zuko with an extreme look of concern across his face.

"We're doing the best we can," said Azula. "We're almost there. The GPS says its only five more miles away."

"Let's give those freaks hell!" Zuko said with some more confidence in his voice.

"That's the spirit!" Azula reassured.

...

While Zuko and Azula were approaching, now just so close, Aang was in grave danger.

"Let's go," said the woman to the two men.

They put Aang on a bed and were wheeling him into the amputation facility. It was the creepiest place he had ever been. The three evil doctors were putting on their gloves and taking out their tools. The woman pulled a very large needle out from a drawer and began to fill it with something.

"You won't be able to feel a thing ever again once I put some of this into you," said the woman, as she looked at the needle with a crazed grin.

She began wiping off a spot on Aang's arm with alcohol and rubbing the spot so she could find Aang's vein.

"There it is!" The woman said as she drew the needle closer.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but you won't feel _anything at all_ after that," she said.

Just as the needle was about to puncture Aang's skin, and his mind and body were going to be lost forever in the clutches of that drug, Zuko busted down the door, followed by his sister, and grabbed the needle from the evil woman. He threw it on the floor and smashed it with his boot.

"Don't you _dare _mess with _my _boyfriend!" Zuko growled.

At first, the woman was so surprised that she seemed stunned, but then she began to grin again and she said,

"Boys, you know what to do," to her two sidekicks.

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

Both men pulled out large fighting knives from pouches hidden in their lab coats. The woman took out a shiny pistol and pointed it at Zuko.

"What are you gonna do now, lover boy?" The woman asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to get you!" Zuko yelled as he blasted the woman with lightening.

"Aaggh! W-what a-are you d-doing?" The woman said as she appeared to be suffering, dropping her gun, and now struggling to remain standing.

But then, the woman's eyes turned angry once more and she began to stand up again, Zuko still blasting her with lightening. She then brought her hands together and something unexpected began to happen. The insane woman was charging up and then as a bright light shone from her hands, she redirected Zuko's lightening attack! It hit him so hard that he was knocked off his feet.

"No!" Aang cried as his lover fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Now who's down, eh there boy?" The woman snarled at Zuko.

"No one's going to get away with hurting hurting my brother!" Azula raged as she charged her hands up with electricity and hit the woman square in the chest.

The woman began to charge up again to redirect the blast, but when she tried, Azula's lightening was so strong that the woman didn't have nearly enough strength to overpower Azula.

As Azula was taking care of the mad woman, Zuko had gotten back to his feet and was fending off the two men. He touched their knives with his hands, generated some electricity from within him, and it transferred right through the metal blades to the men. Since they both didn't see it coming, the two of them fell over in an instant from electrocution. Then, as Azula was clearly much stronger than her opponent, she increased her charge and zapped the woman until her hair stood on end and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"We did it, bro!" Azula cheered.

"You're the best, sis!" Zuko responded as he gave Azula a high five.

"Aang, are you okay?" Zuko asked as he picked up the Avatar and hugged him.

"Zuko, I-I can't believe you're here. I thought I was never going to see you again. If you hadn't came, I would've been a goner." Aang was so happy he was crying. _You really do love me, _Aang thought.

"Aang, I had no idea where you were at first, but when I found out, I was more worried than I've ever been in my entire live. I'm so glad you're safe now, b-because I love you," Zuko said blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to saying it, but it actually feels really good," he added.

"Zuko, I couldn't even imagine a better love. I love you too. Not only that, but you saved my_ life!_" Aang said triumphantly.

"Aang, I would do _anything_ for you. I never want us to be apart if I can help it. I love you so much, I just can't tell you enough," Zuko said, now beginning to shed a few tears. He pulled Aang close to him and kissed him passionately, Aang responding to the kiss right away.

After their kiss, Aang gave Zuko a big hug.

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Azula squealed.

"Thank you so much, Azula!" Aang said. "But... when did you and Zuko become friends again?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I realized that family should be there for each other, which is something I should have valued all my life, but it took me until now..." Azula admitted.

Zuko and Aang stood up and held hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's get out of here," Aang said.

"My thoughts exactly," responded Zuko.

When everyone, including all the other kids being held captive, were out of the building, Zuko and Azula burned the place to the ground. Well, everyone except the bad guys... The whole place was soon ablaze.

"Thanks for setting us free," said the boy Aang had made friends with. "I wouldn't have lived much longer had they took anymore of my blood."

"We were glad to do it," said Azula.

Aang and Zuko sat in the back of Azula's car as they drove off. They were heading home to a much better place now.

Aang eventually fell asleep in his love's arms when it got darker. There was still enough light for Azula to see the pair cuddling in the rear view mirror, so she winked at her brother and smiled.

R&R :D Happy ending! But it is still to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

When Azula brought Aang and Zuko back home, it was almost seven in the morning. They had driven all through the night.

Aang and Zuko's parents were both worried sick while they were gone. They were all at Aang's house waiting for them to come home. They had no idea what was going on, and they wanted to get to the bottom of it. Both boys had no idea how to explain what had happened, and there was hardly even a way to put it lightly.

Fortunately, when they got to Aang's house, Iroh was there, and he had actually picked up on what was going on all the way back when Zuko and Aang were talking with him in his tea shop a few days earlier. Somehow he realized that they were in love. This proved that he was truly a very intelligent man, and he deserved a lot more respect than he had always received.

Zuko's and Aang's parents looked at them crossly.

"What's the matter with you two?" Zuko's dad asked bluntly.

"Zuko... how could you do something like this?" His mom added.

"Mother, he didn't _do_ anything!" Azula stated. "He's clearly proven that his feelings are completely true. You have no idea what he and Aang have just been through."

Zuko's parents were both silent.

"Aang, what happened?" His mom asked blindly.

"I don't know exactly what you two have been up to, but I'm very disappointed in you," Aang's dad said in a strict tone.

Clearly, both sets of parents seemed to dissaprove of the relationship. Aang and Zuko were beginning to lose hope for their parents ever accepting them now.

Then, Azula stepped in and told everyone that Katara, Mai, Sokka, and Toph were all responsible for kidnapping the two boys.

"First of all, you shouldn't be so hung up on what you believe is right and what is wrong! It shouldn't matter to you! You're their parents! There are more important matters at hand that have to be dealt with also. Mai and Katara were up to no good, and they were out for blood, I'll have you know. Aang and Zuko are lucky they made it out physically unharmed, never mind what kind of mental trauma this must've been for them."

No one believed that they would do such a thing. It was quite a shock that such close friends could turn on each other so quickly. After all, Aang and Katara were the best of friends. They were practically inseparable. Obviously, Katara wasn't a true friend, even though she seemed to be. She was just as heartless as Mai.

"How could that be?" Aang's dad asked.

"I guess they feel the same way that we do about this kind of relationship," said Zuko's mom. "I guess what matters the most is that they're both home and they're safe now, but I won't have my son dating another boy. That will not do at all. We'll just have to deal with that later." She was still clearly against Zuko and Aang's relationship, but at least she was willing to put it aside for the moment.

"What are we going to do about Katara and the others?" Aang's mom asked, changing the subject.

"We're going to hunt them down and make them pay!" Azula declared.

Aang and Zuko were present while everyone was talking, but they really didn't have anything to say. They were just trying to keep their composure.

After remaining silent for a while, Iroh decided to say something.

"I don't think that Aang and Zuko are in the right environment that's going to help them. What they need is people like Azula who accept them for who they are. You may think you're right, but let me tell you, you're only hurting them. If you want Aang and Zuko to be comfortable with themselves, I suggest that you think some more, and then maybe you'll realize." Iroh was testing the waters by saying this, but he felt it was necessary.

After hearing that, Zuko looked over at Azula with a pleading look on his face.

"Until you've decided to give your children the support that they need, they're coming with me, if they want to, of course," declared Azula.

Zuko and Aang nodded in response.

"You have no right to do this!" Her dad said angrily.

"It isn't my decision; its up to Aang and Zuko. Its what they want. I'm only doing this in their best interest, and you should be the one doing this, since you're a parent for God's sake," Azula said, proving her case.

No one responded to this. They clearly couldn't think of anything rational that would make their argument even seem to make sense.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Azula muttered to her brother and his boyfriend.

Aang and Zuko left with Azula right then, and hoped that their parents would realize how much they were hurting their children.

(To be continued...)

Thank you again EverleafOwl and Logan! You two are the greatest! I hope you are enjoying the story!

R&R :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and welcome to chapter nine! Please enjoy~ I thank EverleafOwl, Logan, funni neko, and loveandallthat for continuing to follow my story :D

...

When they arrived at Azula's house, Aang and Zuko physically felt safer. They didn't have to live with the feeling that Mai or Katara was going to abduct them there.

"You two are going to stay here until everything is sorted out, no matter how long that will take. I have plenty of space, anyway. Its usually only me here," said Azula.

It was completely true, though. Her house was enormous. It was gorgeous, no less.

"Thank you, Azula," Aang said, giving her a hug.

"You're the best, sis," added Zuko.

"Its my pleasure, boys! I get lonely here, so it will be nice to have some company," Azula began. "I'm going to show you to your rooms so you can settle in. We'll have dinner in a little while."

"Sounds good to me," said Aang.

Zuko nodded in agreement.

As they walked through Azula's mansion, they noticed the elaborate decor she had; probably from the finest manufacturers in the Fire Nation. Above the main staircase, there was a beautiful chandelier that completed the regal atmosphere.

"You've really got a cool house, Azula," Zuko said in amazement. "I never actually realized it until now."

"Its so pretty!" Aang exclaimed.

"Don't you think its a bit ostentatious? I'm flattered, that you like it, though," Azula said humbly.

When they got upstairs, there were three main hallways. One going towards the back of the house, one going to the right, and one going to the left. There were lit candles adorning the walls, adding to the ritzy fashion of the house. Azula motioned them down the left hall to their rooms.

"We're only going to need _one_ room," Aang said making everything grow slightly awkward.

Zuko began to blush, followed by Aang, and Azula smiled, beginning to laugh.

"You two are so cute!" Azula chuckled happily. "Well, actually I have a better idea now... Follow me!"

Zuko and Aang looked at each other curiously and followed Azula back down the hall to where it met the other two branches of the grand house.

The three were now headed down the hall towards the rear of the house.

As they approached a large, ornate double door at the end of the hall, Azula said,

"Here it is! This is my gift to you. I hope you enjoy it!"

When Azula opened the door, Aang and Zuko couldn't believe their eyes. Inside this room was a huge jacuzzi! The room was really warm, and there were beautiful lion fountains that hung from the walls, water running from the lions' mouths down into the steamy bath. The walls were tiled, and the floor was a beautiful mosaic design.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Aang stated.

"This is incredible," added Zuko.

Behind the jacuzzi, there was another door. Inside it was the most luxurious bedroom the two boys had ever seen.

"I'm starting to think this will do," said Azula, winking. "Come down for dinner at seven. I'll see you then," Azula said as she took her leave.

"Wow. This is amazing! Why don't we relax for awhile; Its only five o' clock now," said Zuko.

"My thoughts exactly," Aang replied.

When Aang stepped into the hot tub, he felt all of his tension melt away as his body was enveloped in the rejuvenating water. Zuko stepped in after him, his muscles beginning to relax instantly. Zuko held Aang in his lap against his bare chest as they relaxed in the indoor hot spring.

"Zuko, I'm so glad we're together now. I love you."

"I wasn't going to rest until you were in my arms, Aang. I love you so much."

The two boys enjoyed their hot bath for a while longer, enjoying every second of it.

"That was so refreshing," said Zuko.

"It sure was," Aang agreed.

After Zuko and Aang had gotten dressed for dinner, they started downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! I'm assuming you tried out the hot tub?" Azula asked.

"We sure did!" Aang chirped, making Zuko blush.

"I'm glad. I hope you don't mind, I ordered pizza. It should be here any minute," said Azula.

"Sounds good to me," said Zuko.

"I'm really hungry," added Aang.

When the doorbell rang, Azula answered the door and paid for dinner. She brought the pizza box in and set it on the table.

"Let's sit down and eat up!" Azula declared. "I'll get us some drinks too."

Azula poured some fruit punch into three glasses and held hers up to make a toast.

"Cheers to the both of you!" Azula exclaimed.

Aang, Zuko, and Azula held up their glasses and said,

"cheers!"

R&R :D


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to chapter ten! I'm you're host, Angelic Land. Since this chapter is a big one, number _ten, _I would actually like to throw a party and invite EverleafOwl, Logan1300, funni neko, and loveandallthat! And anyone else who has read this and is enjoying it! Since that isn't really going to happen, I'd like to take this time writing this note to thank everyone! I would not have been nearly as motivated to write this much in such a short period of time without your reviews and kind words. I really do appreciate it a lot! So, pull up a comfortable chair, get yourself a refreshing drink, and enjoy! I'm having a fruit punch to celebrate! :D

...

After all had gone quiet, and everyone had retired to their chambers, Aang and Zuko were left in their luxurious room by themselves.

"Zuko, I don't mean to spoil the mood, but I've been thinking about what's going on back at home. What do you think will happen?" Aang asked.

"I'm concerned about that too. Our parents are making a huge mistake. I want you to know that no matter what happens, we're going through this together. We can help each other get through it," Zuko reassured.

"You're right," Aang said, giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Lets get some rest," said Zuko.

"Okay," Aang replied, beginning to let out a yawn as he and Zuko cuddled up next to each other.

...

When morning came, the sunlight was piercing through the slits of the drapes, illuminating the room. Zuko got out of bed and opened the curtains.

"Aang, you've got to see this!"

"W-what?" Aang said sleepily as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the wide window.

"Look," Zuko said.

"Oh, wow! This is so beautiful!" Aang's eyes lit up as he took in the view of the glistening bay. There were steps going down to the water's edge where the beautiful white sand met the tide.

"You wanna go swimming today?" Zuko asked.

"Of course I would!" Aang responded in delight.

When Aang and Zuko got dressed and went downstairs, they met Azula who was sipping her coffee in the living room.

"Good morning," she said. "How did you two sleep?"

"We slept well," Zuko said.

"How would you guys like to go out for breakfast with me this morning?" Azula asked.

Aang and Zuko looked at each other and nodded.

"We'd love to, Azula. This is really nice of you," Aang said.

"Alright, let's get ready to go then!"

When they went out into the garage, Zuko saw something he hadn't seen in years; his mother's fancy old convertible.

"Azula, you still have mom's old car?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to part with it; it holds a lot of memories from when we were kids... I know things are a little different now, though," Azula began. "Its a little dusty, but if you want, we can take it out to breakfast. Its been ages since I've driven it," she said, trying to lighten the subject.

Aang and Zuko got in the back as Azula opened the automatic garage door and started up the old engine. She put the top down too. They backed out of the garage, down the driveway, and out onto the open road.

Everyone could feel the wind in their face as Azula sped down the road. It was a free feeling; Zuko remembering when he and Azula were little when they used to ride around with their mother. It was painful that it couldn't be that way anymore.

Then, Aang moved closer to Zuko and held his hand, blushing.

"This is really fun," said Aang as he felt the breeze.

"It sure is," said Zuko, smiling.

Just seeing Aang smile made Zuko feel happy.

"Don't mean to interrupt you guys, but we're almost there!" Said Azula.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the diner, it was crowded with all the other people eating out. It was Saturday morning, after all. The three friends walked inside and got a table.

When the waitress came over to the table to take the order, she said,

"Good morning! Would you like to start out with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'd like an orange juice," said Azula. "What would you like, guys?"

"I'll have lemon tea," said Zuko.

"So will I!" Aang chirped, as he looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

...

When breakfast was over, Azula, Aang, and Zuko got back in the car and drove home. The sun was higher now, and it was much hotter.

"I'll bet you guys want to go swimming!" Suggested Azula.

"Actually, we were just talking about that this morning," said Aang.

"Its really hot now, so it'll feel good to cool off," added Zuko.

As they pulled into the garage, Azula put the top back up, and everyone got out.

"I'm going to go get changed into my bathing suit!" Azula said, running into the house.

"We'll see you down at the beach, then," Zuko said.

"Lets go get our swim shorts on, Zuko!"

Zuko and Aang went upstairs and put on their bathing suits. Aang was wearing tan shorts, and Zuko was wearing red, of course.

_Zuko sure looks amazing with his shirt off, _Aang thought.

When they got down to the beach, Azula was already there, setting up her lounge chair and umbrella. She had on a pink bikini and huge sunglasses.

"I'll race you to the water," Aang said, bolting towards the waves.

"You've got it," Zuko said following right behind him.

When they got in the crystal clear water, it was cool, and felt great, since it was so hot out.

Zuko and Aang swam out a little farther, to a little spot in the sand where it got shallow again. Zuko picked Aang up and held him bridal style. He kissed Aang right there, the two of them not breaking it off for at least a few minutes. Aang loved the feeling of being held by his love. _Especially when he and Zuko were both shirtless. _

Azula was still lounging under her beach umbrella at the shore. She was so happy that Zuko and Aang were in love. She truly was, but she was also very sad, deep down, that she had no one to love. Behind her sunglasses, she shed a silent tear, running down her face, hitting the hot sand beside her.

When the two boys swam closer to the beach, Azula decided to join them.

_I guess I'm entitled to have some fun, too. It sure isn't fun sitting here moping,_ Azula thought.

"Here I come!" Azula said running towards them, splashing into the surf.

She splashed Zuko and Aang, the two of them beginning to splash back at her.

"Okay, okay, guys," Azula said, laughing.

It was good to see Azula in this new light. She was such a new person, an amazing person with such a big heart.

After swimming and hanging out at the beach all afternoon, the three friends went back up to the house and rinsed off in the outdoor shower next to the back deck.

"Ahh... That was the most fun I've had in ages," Azula said.

"This is a great spot, sis."

The sun was beginning to set while Zuko and Aang sat on the back steps together, holding hands.

"This is so nice, Zuko."

"I'm glad I'm sharing it with you, Aang. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

R&R :D I can't believe its already been ten chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Welcome to chapter eleven! I haven't updated in a while, so I apologize to those who were waiting for this. This chapter is sort of a side story, but I am writing it mostly for one of my friends. I have never even _read_ a yuri before, never mind _writing_ one, but I tried a light Ty Lee x Azula theme here. (Keep in mind I am an intense yaoi writer! Always will be!) So, enjoy this chapter, even though it is different from the others~!

...

When Azula woke up one morning, she didn't feel well. Physically, she felt fine, but there was something on her mind.

She had seen how close Zuko and Aang had become over the past few weeks, and she was sincerely happy about that. One of her main goals was to allow them to strengthen their relationship; being away from home in a safer, more accepting environment.

Because of this, Azula realized what true love looked like. She had never opened her eyes to it before, most likely because in her past she was distracted by power.

Now, Azula was beginning to come to a conclusion about what she really wanted. What she _needed._

_The only thing I want out of my life is happiness. I couldn't ask for anything else, so long as I am happy, _she thought.

It was taking its toll on her, unfortunately. Azula felt that there was so much going on in her head that it was confusing her.

...

Later that day, Zuko noticed that his sister hadn't left her room even once.

"Aang, what should we do? Azula hasn't even opened her door. It isn't like her to do this. I'm getting worried," said Zuko.

"We should check on her, then. I don't think she's been herself lately," Aang replied.

"Alright, you wait here. I'll go see what she's up to. I'm just afraid to do this. What if she's just sleeping or something, and I wake her up?"

"If you need me, I'll be right here," said Aang.

When Zuko went upstairs, he walked down the hall to Azula's room and knocked on the door.

"Azula?" He called.

There was no answer, so he knocked again.

There was _still_ no answer, so Zuko started to turn the knob and slowly opened the door.

Azula was laying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She looked almost lifeless.

"Azula?" Zuko called.

She turned her gaze to Zuko. The look on her face was incredibly melancholy.

"What's wrong, sis?" Zuko asked, sitting down beside her.

Azula didn't say a word, but then threw herself into Zuko's arms. Zuko had no idea what was happening, but it really concerned him, and scared him in a way.

Almost immediately, Azula's face became wet with tears. It was extremely rare for her to cry.

"Azula, why are you upset?" Zuko asked, still holding her.

When Azula finally had calmed down enough, she said,

"I'm not sure whats happening to me, but the other day when we were at the beach I was so happy for you and Aang. Then, I started to feel this way, and its only gotten worse."

"You're going to be fine, sis. I think you're finally opening up, and its a good thing," Zuko said.

"Opening up to what?" She asked.

"Well, I think you realize that you want some more meaning to your life, if you know what I'm saying," he replied.

"More meaning... yeah, I guess you could put it that way," Azula said, thinking.

"I'll get freshened up and come downstairs in a little while. I need to think some more," she added.

"Please don't hesitate to talk to me, Azula, thats what I'm here for."

When Zuko came back downstairs, he told Aang that Azula was okay, but she was upset.

After he finished explaining what Azula seemed to be going through, Aang said,

"I think we should invite one of her friends over. That might help cheer her up."

"Just as long as its not _Mai_," Zuko added.

"Definitely _not _her. How about Ty Lee? We can invite her over for dinner or something," said Aang.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I don't think Azula has seen her at all, recently."

...

When Zuko called Ty Lee, she went to answer her phone. The caller ID indicated that it was Azula, so naturally, she thought it was her.

"Hey, Azula!" Said Ty Lee.

"Hello, its actually me, Zuko," he said.

"Oh. Hey, Zuko, what's up?" She asked, her tone becoming slightly concerned.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Azula hasn't been herself for the past few days, so I thought you might be able to help her feel a little better. Its just gonna be me, Aang, Azula, and you."

"Of course! I'll be there as fast as I can! Poor Azula, I'll do whatever it takes. She never gets upset, so thanks for calling me," said Ty Lee.

"No problem. I talked to her a little while ago, and I think she just needs a friend to keep her company," said Zuko.

"See you later, Zuko!"

"Thanks, I'll see you when you get here."

...

"Alright, she said she'd drop by in a little while," said Zuko.

"Great! I hope this will help her," said Aang.

When Azula came downstairs, she looked a little bit more like herself, which was a small sigh of relief for Zuko and Aang.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey, sis. We invited Ty Lee over for dinner, if you don't mind. She's been wanting to hang out with you," Zuko said.

Azula's face brightened at the mention of Ty Lee.

"Really? That sounds like a great idea! I haven't seen her in a while," she said.

"We'll do all the preparing," said Aang. "You can just relax and enjoy yourself," he added.

"Thanks so much! It means a lot to me, guys," Azula said.

A little while later, Ty Lee arrived, and rang the doorbell.

"Ty! Its so good to see you!" Azula said when she opened the door.

"Its been _too_ long, Azula!" Ty Lee said, giving Azula a hug.

When everyone sat down for dinner, Zuko put out the food, and Aang poured everyone's drinks.

It was a really nice evening, especially since they all got to talking about how Zuko and Azula forgave each other.

Ty Lee was always Azula's friend, but she never shared the same hunger for power, or the anger that Azula used to harbor.

"You've really become a better person, Azula. I'm so glad that you finally found your true self," said Ty Lee.

Azula blushed slightly, to her surprise. No one was expecting that.

"It feels nicer now; to not have all the negative energy that I used to absorb myself into," replied Azula.

After dinner, Aang and Zuko went into the kitchen and cleaned everything up, while Azula and Ty Lee were catching up.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula was somewhat startled, but then said,

"Ice cream? That sounds good to me!"

Before they left, Ty Lee said,

"We'll be back later, guys! Thanks for dinner, too!"

Azula and Ty Lee got into the car and drove into town.

At the ice cream store, after they got some dessert, they sat down on a bench outside. Azula was feeling nervous the entire time. Usually, Ty Lee was never someone she was nervous around.

"I don't mean to be making this awkward for you to hear, but I must say that you're very beautiful, Azula. You always have been, but now I can't deny it," said Ty Lee.

This time, Azula really _did_ blush. It was obvious.

When she looked up, their eyes met, and Ty Lee's cheeks grew red as well.

"Azula, please forgive me for doing this," Ty Lee said, as she lent over and kissed Azula.

Azula clearly didn't see it coming, and didn't know what to make of it, but she responded in her own way. She had never kissed anyone before.

A moment passed and they parted lips.

"You're forgiven," Azula said, smiling. "I feel like I should be _thanking_ you, actually."

_Could this possibly be... what love feels like...?_

R&R :D


End file.
